A need exists for a tension leg platform that can de-couple the need for setting optimized column to column spacing for deck support from the need to reduce deck steel weight and meet the stability requirements for pre-service conditions without temporary stability devices.
A further need exists for a tension leg platform that has tendon configurations in more efficient configurations to reduce the number of tendons and/or significantly save tendon weights.
Another need exists for a tension leg platform that has no temporary stability devices, or slanted columns for quayside integration and other pre-service conditions, and that uses conventional structural components with a conventional well bay.
A further need exists for a tension leg platform that has a specified column shape above the still water due to the latest revised metocean criteria, in more efficient configurations to reduce wave interactions and wave loads and thus reduce hull structure and tendon weights.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.